He Never Did
by fallenleader15
Summary: After the Final Battle, Harry is falling apart. All of the bad things from his life come back to haunt him and the Weasleys decide to get him a counselor. rated T for suicidal thoughts
1. Chapter 1

**He Never Did**

_Chapter One_

The battle was finally over. Harry walked around the grounds, watching as bodies were cleared away and the injured were carried to Madam Pomfrey. Harry felt a pang in his chest at the sight of so many dead. 'It's all my fault. If I only I was faster. If only I was better.' Harry felt tears spring to his eyes but quickly wiped them away again. He couldn't be seen crying. He was the Boy Who Lived, Britain's savior. He had to be strong. Not to mention that there were stereotypes. Guys couldn't cry. Guys had to be tough and not emotional. But sometimes he wished that that weren't true. That it was okay for guys to cry and that everyone didn't expect him to be the strongest person alive. Because, sometimes, he just wanted to let it all out. He wanted to cry, but he knew that he couldn't.

Harry walked back into the castle and watched Madam Pomfrey take care of the wounded. He knew that he needed to be seen by her, but he decided not to go inside the Great Hall. 'I deserve this pain. Everyone else here is innocent. They can be seen first.' Harry turned around and started walking to Gryffindor Tower in the hopes of some peace and quiet. He was about halfway up the steps when he ran into Mrs. Weasley. He hadn't seen her for he had his head down.

"Harry, dear, there you are. We were beginning to wonder what had happened to you," she said. The Weasley matriarch looked Harry up and down, taking in his multiple injuries, torn and dirty clothes, and haggard appearance. "Harry, you look awful!"

"Jeez, thanks," he muttered noncommittally.

"Have you been seen by Madam Pomfrey yet, Harry?"

"No."

"Well then you just turn around and march right on into the Great Hall, mister, and let her give you a good look over. After that we can go to the Common Room. Everyone's there."

Suddenly, the Common Room didn't sound so good. "I'm alright Mrs. Weasley, really I am. Don't worry about me."

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a sympathetic look. "Harry, everything's alright. This is not your fault. No," she said as he made to interject, "I know that's what you are thinking. I know you too well Harry and I can tell just by looking at you that you feel that way."

Harry responded by looking down at the stone stairs. Mrs. Weasley watched him for a second before pulling him into a hug. Harry tensed for a moment before relaxing into her embrace. Mrs. Weasley noticed his sudden tenseness and gave him a worried look, which he missed. They stayed like that while Mrs. Weasley rubbed circles in his back. Suddenly, Harry found himself overcome with emotion. He felt tears come to his eyes and knew that if he stayed like that any longer, he would break down. He pulled out of Mrs. Weasley's grasp and turned around to try and run down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley grabbed his arm and turned him around, but he kept his head down because he didn't want her to see his misty eyes.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley began, but Harry wrenched his arm out of her grasp and ran. He vaguely heard Mrs. Weasley call his name, but he didn't stop. He ran out onto the grounds and into the Forbidden Forest. He ran to the place where he had taken Voldemort's killing curse and "died", so to speak. He began searching wildly about, deciding that he was not strong enough to do this and that he needed his parents. The anguish was too much for him and he felt like killing himself if he did not find the ring. Mrs. Weasley and Bill ran up and found Harry crawling around on the ground.

"Where is it, where is it?" he muttered, unaware of their presence. Mrs. Weasley and Bill looked at each other, a pained expression on their faces. They had a pretty good idea what Harry was looking for, since Ron and Hermione had told everyone what they were doing on their journey.

Bill walked over to Harry and crouched down next to him. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped like he was on a moon bounce and looked up. What Bill saw their made him want to cry. He saw Harry's face the most unguarded it had ever been. Bill saw pain and anguish in its purest form. He saw so much sadness he couldn't comprehend it all. He saw that Harry was lost. He saw that Harry was very mature for his age and had seen things that no child should ever have to see.

"Harry," Bill started, looking Harry straight in the eyes, "everything is alright. Come back to the castle with us. Madam Pomfrey can check on you and fix your injuries, and then we can get a nice meal and you can get some sleep. How does that sound?"

It all sounded pretty good to Harry, but he didn't want to be a burden. "Bill, I…" he stopped, ashamed at how uneven his voice sounded. He took a second to control himself before he started again. "Bill, I don't want to burden anyone. Madam Pomfrey has a lot of people to look after. She's probably tired and she doesn't need another patient right now. And besides, you guys are probably tired too. You guys go rest. I'll be fine."

Bill looked at Harry for a second before he said quietly, "Harry, I know for a fact that you are the most tired, the hungriest, and the most pained person here right now. From what I understand, you haven't slept very well for months, and that you have been giving your food to Ron and Hermione. If anyone needs a little care right now, it's you."

Harry looked at the ground, his bottom lip wobbling. He was so tired. Bill noticed this and pulled Harry onto his lap. He then gently laid Harry's head onto his shoulder and began to rub his back. Bill cared about his little siblings, and right now, his youngest brother was hurting. A lot.

Harry pressed his hands to his eyes as he tried to stem the tears that had arisen. When Bill began to rock him back and forth, Harry buried his face in Bill's shirt in an attempt to hide his tears. Bill felt Harry's tears soak his shirt, though, and wrapped his arms around Harry, successfully enclosing him. Soft sobs could be heard coming from Bill's shirt and Molly Weasley sighed. She hated it when her children cried. It broke her heart.

Bill sat there with Harry on his lap until Harry stopped crying. Looking down, Bill noticed that Harry was asleep. Smiling slightly, Bill picked Harry up gently, trying not to wake him. He then immediately frowned for Harry was very light. Too light. Quietly, Bill carried Harry back to the castle, his mother following behind, and took him to the Gryffindor Common Room, where he placed Harry on a couch so they could all keep an eye on him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Spells were being shot everywhere. No matter where Harry turned, green flashes of light sped past his head, making contact with some else that he loved dearly. "Nooooooooo!" Harry yelled. People were dropping, dead, all over the place. Harry looked around. He saw his mum and dad, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Dobby, Snape, Remus, Tonks, and Fred. He turned around and saw a truly horrific sight. The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione were all under the Cruciatus at the hand of Voldemort. He tried to run to them, but his feet were stuck. He couldn't move. He watched, horror-struck, as his family was slowly tortured and then each killed off with a flick of Voldemort's wand. Harry screamed in agony, tears pouring down his face. He heard someone calling his name distantly, "Harry, Harry, wake up. Harry, come on bud, wake up." _

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and saw the worried face of Bill Weasley hovering over him. He was on a couch, and it looked like he was in the Common Room. He didn't remember getting there. He reached over to the side table and grabbed his glasses, putting them on his face. He realized that there were tear tracks on his face. He also realized that he was covered in sweat and shaking violently. He looked around and saw all of the Weasleys, minus Fred of course, and Hermione sitting around the couch, looking worriedly at him.

Harry wiped his face off and sat up. He was majorly embarrassed. He realized that he must have been crying and screaming in his sleep.

Mrs. Weasley came forward and put her hand on Harry's hand where it rested on his leg. "Harry, sweetie, are you alright?"

Harry looked down, not saying anything. Suddenly, he stood up and made to walk out of the Common Room. Bill stood in his way.

"Harry, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You had a nightmare. We all do. But you're safe now. Stay here with us and tell us what's up. We can help you."

Harry liked the idea of staying there, sitting on the couch, surrounded by everyone he loved, at least those that were still alive. That thought, though, dispelled any thoughts about staying and he shook his head, dodged around Bill, and walked as quickly as he could without running out of the Common Room. Everyone stared sadly at the door where Harry had left. They were all worried about him. Bill knew that Harry was going through a lot, a notion that had been confirmed when he had been shaken out of his thoughts by Harry thrashing around on the couch, crying and yelling "no". He knew that Harry needed to talk to someone. He had a lot of pent up emotions inside of him and he knew that he had not grieved for anyone or anything. His relatives were horrible to him and he suspected that Harry hadn't even grieved for his parents yet.

Bill decided to voice his thoughts. "Do you think that Harry ever dealt with the loss of his parents?" he asked, still staring at the door.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Ginny responded, "No, he never did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walked through the halls. He mentally scolded himself as he walked. _'That's the second time I've been caught crying in a night. What will they think of me now?' _He kept on walking, not knowing where his feet were taking him. _'From now on, I have to be stronger.'_ He walked, lost in thought until he found himself under his favorite tree by the Great Lake. There, he sat down and stared out at the water, watching the Giant Squid under the surface of the lake.

He did not know how long he sat out there. He looked at the sun and thought that it must be about noon. That means that he only got about two hours of sleep, seeing as the battle ended at dawn and when he came outside, the sun wasn't very bright yet. He stayed where he was for a few more minutes before getting up to stretch his legs a bit. He knew that he would have to go somewhere else soon. Everyone would be looking for him and it wouldn't take Hermione very long to figure out that he was there.

He decided he would go to Grimmauld Place. He wanted to see how the place was doing. So he began to walk through the forest until he reached the boundaries. '_This place isn't so forbidden anymore,' _he thought. Once there, he apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Hesitantly, he opened the door. He stepped in and almost immediately, the dust Dumbledore flew at him. He simply said, "I didn't kill you," and Dumbledore disappeared in a cloud. Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down. From the looks of it, the Death Eaters didn't care much for this place and had left it alone. Harry was happy about this. He didn't want anything to mess up the few good memories he had, although there were a lot of bad memories of this place too.

Harry stood up, unable to deal with the onslaught of memories and walked down the hall and into the sitting room. There, he picked a book form the shelf and began to read, immersing himself in a different world where he didn't have to think about his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had searched everywhere. No matter where they looked, they couldn't find Harry. Mrs. Weasley had wanted to follow him straight out of the Common Room, but Mr. Weasley had convinced her that maybe it would be a good idea to give him a minute by himself to gather his thoughts. Eventually, she had relented and they started searching a half hour after he left. But they couldn't find him.

"I bet he's not even on the grounds anymore," Ron voiced after they had met back up in the Great Hall.

"I wonder if he's okay," Mrs. Weasley said worriedly.

"Where do you think he would go?" asked George.

"I know," Ginny said. "Follow me." And with that she ran out of the castle and onto the grounds. Everyone followed her, curious as to where she was headed as she led them through the Forbidden Forest. When they reached the boundaries, they all held hands as they had no idea where Ginny was taking them. They apparated and were surprised to find themselves at Grimmauld Place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What makes you think he'll be here?" asked Charlie.

"I know Harry."

"What makes you think you know him better than us?" Ron asked, affronted. "Hermione and I are his best friends."

"Remember Ron, Harry and I were together before you guys had to go on your journey. We talked a lot and he told me things. Also, I spent enough time with him to know how he would react to certain situations."

Ron just huffed and turned around. Ginny rolled her eyes and stepped up to the door.

"Ginny, wait," Hermione warned. When Ginny turned around to look at her, she said, "Moody put a spell on the house. When you walk in, a dust Dumbledore will fly at you. All you have to do is say that you didn't kill him and he'll go away."

Ginny looked confused before she carefully opened the door and stepped in. True to Hermione's word, a dusty corpse flew down the hallway. Heeding Hermione's advice, she said, "I didn't kill you," and it disappeared.

When the dust dispersed, Ginny tentatively stepped forward. When no other creepy dead guys came at her, she strode into the kitchen. She didn't see Harry anywhere. She called out his name and listened. When no response came, she walked back out into the hallway and up the stairs, checking the room that he and Ron had shared when they stayed there over the summer. Man that seemed like a lifetime ago.

When he wasn't there, she proceeded to search the rest of the house. Finally, they walked into the sitting room. There, they saw Harry curled up in an armchair, his head buried in a book. Ginny thought he looked a lot like Hermione. He obviously hadn't heard them.

She walked forward and gently touched his shoulder. Harry jumped a foot in the air and almost screamed until he saw who it was. He relaxed for a second before he immediately stood up and drew his wand, pointing it directly into Ginny's face.

"What time was I born? Exactly," Harry asked.

"7:14 p.m." she responded without batting an eyelash. Harry stowed away his wand and sat plopped back down in the chair. Ginny looked around at everyone for a moment before she started.

"Harry, is everything alright?" she asked quietly. Harry simply looked at her for a second before he picked up his book again. Ginny pulled it out of his hands before he could start reading it again.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Harry talk to me," Ginny responded. Harry just stood up and walked out of the sitting room. Everyone followed him.

"Leave me alone. I'm fine." He stalked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Ginny sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

"Come on Harry," she cooed. "Come on back to the Burrow with us." But Harry just shook his head. Ginny looked down for a minute before she stood up, her hand wrapped firmly around Harry's arm, allowing no room for him to break free. "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not."

Harry looked dumbfounded for a second at her forceful tone. Ginny took advantage of his momentary break in stubbornness and pulled him to the door. When Harry realized that she was serious, he started to struggle. Bill grabbed his other arm, and together, Bill and Ginny pulled Harry though the door and apparated with him.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Harry began to struggle with even more vigor. Bill and Ginny pulled him into the house, drew their wands, and pointed them at Harry, daring him to try and make a move. Harry looked between them for a second before he slumped back in a chair in defeat. Satisfied that he wouldn't run off, Bill and Ginny stowed their wands in their pockets.

"Sorry to do that Harry, but it needed to be done. We couldn't leave you alone there," Ginny apologized. Harry merely huffed in acknowledgement. Ginny looked at him sadly and then kneeled down in front of him and took his hand into hers. Rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb, she said, "Harry, please, don't shut us out. You need us. Let us in. Let us help you."

Harry pulled his hand out of hers and walked upstairs. Ginny watched him go, a look of pain on her face.

"Don't worry Ginny," her mother soothed. "I'm sure he'll come around." Ginny looked skeptical, but shrugged nevertheless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walked into the spare room that he always used when he stayed at the Burrow. He was there so often that it was considered his room anyway, though. He didn't know what to think. Now he had to stay here, or else they would all up and start a search party again. He didn't want to stay here. It was too risky. He'd rather be alone. Being with everyone else was too painful. He didn't need to break down again.

Sighing, Harry lied down, wincing at his numerous injuries. Bill happened to walk in and saw that wince. Harry hadn't heard him knock because he was too absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded, but Bill looked unconvinced. "I don't believe you. Madam Pomfrey never saw you, did she?" Harry shook his head. "Come on then, we're going to see her." When Harry didn't make to move, Bill walked over, picked him up, and carried him downstairs. Humiliated, Harry struggled, but Bill didn't relent. Bill placed Harry on the couch.

"Call Madam Pomfrey, Charlie. See if she can come over and have a look-see at Harry."

Charlie walked over to the Floo and stepped in. He returned a minute later with Madam Pomfrey right behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I wondered when I would be seeing you." Harry tried to stand up, but Madam Pomfrey pushed him right back down. "Oh no you don't. You sit right there." And with that, she pulled out her wand and began her diagnostics. Frowning, Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry. "You're in a lot more pain then you're letting on, aren't you?" she asked.

Harry looked down. He didn't want anyone to see his watery eyes. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Why was he suddenly so emotional all of the time?

Madam Pomfrey tisked and began fixing Harry up. When she touched his arm, he hissed in pain. Curious, she gently rolled up his sleeve. Under his shirt was a huge gash on his arm that was covered in blood. "Where…when…how did this happen, Harry?" Madam Pomfrey stuttered.

"I got hit by some wayward Death Eater curse at some point. I dunno when."

Madam Pomfrey began to heal the wound. When she had to wrap it up in an ace bandage, it was all Harry could do to not scream. Ginny saw this and sat down next to him. Rubbing his back, she squeezed his hand, letting him know that he could hold her hand as tightly as he wanted. He squeezed the life out of her hand, but still could not stop the tears from falling. Ginny placed Harry's head on her shoulder and he buried his face in her shirt as he cried in pain. When Madam Pomfrey finished bandaging his arm and fixing his other injuries, she gave Harry a Pain Relieving Potion.

"Be careful that you don't jostle that arm," she commanded. Harry nodded. "I guess I'll be taking my leave now. Molly," she added, turning around to face the worried mother," make sure that Harry here gets a lot of rest and plenty of food. He is malnourished and his body is so exhausted it's a wonder he hasn't collapsed yet."

"I'll make sure he get everything he needs," Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes burning with a new challenge, the challenge of making sure her youngest son was properly cared for.

Satisfied, Madam Pomfrey stepped through the Floo and went back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Ginny sat with Harry while he calmed down. Breathing heavily, Harry wiped his eyes. Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a glass of water. Crouching down in front of Harry, she handed the glass to him and held his hands to keep them steady and to pace him while he drank. When Harry finished to water, Mrs. Weasley took the glass back to the kitchen, came back into the living room, and sat down on Harry's other side, putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, wiped his eyes once more, and sat back, calm. The water had really helped him relax. Everyone sat quiet for a few minutes before Ron stated, "I'm starving."

Harry allowed a small smile to grace his lips as Hermione responded, "What's new?"

Smiling, Mrs. Weasley stood up and said as she walked into the kitchen, 'I think we all deserve a god meal. What do you guys think?"

With various murmurs of assent and even a whoop (no doubt from Ron), everybody walked into the kitchen and either helped with preparing the meal of sitting at the table. Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder when he made to get the plates out and guided him to a seat at the table.

"You've done enough Harry. Relax." Sighing, Harry sat down and watched everyone interact with everyone else. Ginny and Hermione shared a look and then they both watched Harry, who was oblivious to the attention. Ginny was worried about Harry because he was her boyfriend (still hopefully) and Hermione worried about Harry because he was her little brother.

After a while, dinner was ready and served. Everyone dove in, filling their plates and cramming food into their mouths. Everyone except Harry, that is. Harry simply sat there quietly, watching everyone eat, his plate empty.

Mr. Weasley noticed this and asked, "Aren't you going to eat something, Harry?" Immediately, all eyes were on Harry, and he slid down in his seat a bit. Not wanting to be the center of attention.

"'M not hungry," he muttered. In a flash, Mrs. Weasley was up and standing over Harry.

"You are going to eat whether you like it or not." With that, she began putting food on his plate, making sure there was a healthy variety. Pushing the plate closer to Harry, she said, "Eat. All of it if you can. At least most of it." When Harry didn't move, Mrs. Weasley picked up the fork, scooped up some food, and held it up to Harry's mouth. She lightly scraped his lips with the prongs of the fork, asking for entrance. Harry kept his mouth firmly shut, watching the food warily. Ginny squeezed his hand and he opened his mouth slightly, enough so that Mrs. Weasley could push the fork through. When Harry swallowed the bite, she smiled happily and fed him a couple more bites before handing him the fork and staying there for a minute to make sure that he would feed himself. When he had proven himself, she went and sat back down at her spot.

Harry managed to stomach a good part of his plate before he was full. Putting his fork down, he stood up to help Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione with the dishes while Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron went into the living room. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry's plate and sat him back down.

"I would like you to eat a little more." Harry looked at the plate and shook his head. Mrs. Weasley sat down next to him and repeated the process. When the fork got to Harry's mouth, he shook his head again. Mrs. Weasley put her spare hand on Harry's hand and shook it a bit, lightly squeezing it. Harry opened his mouth, allowing Mrs. Weasley to put the food into his mouth. He ate a bit more, Mrs. Weasley feeding him the entire time, until he couldn't eat anymore. Satisfied with the amount he had eaten, Mrs. Weasley cleaned up his plate, shooing him into the living room to chill.

Sitting down, Harry looked around. He watched as Ron and Bill played Wizard's Chess, Hermione and Ginny talked about something girly, Percy read a book, Mr. Weasley read the paper, George sat quietly, and Mrs. Weasley finished cleaning up the kitchen. When Charlie lost to Ron (no surprise there), he walked over to Harry and sat down next to him.

"Watchya doin'?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled, a good retort on his lips but no will to say it. Charlie seemed to sense this.

Frowning, Charlie proposed, "Then why don't you do something? What do you want to do? We could play Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snap, you could read a book, you could even color!" he added with excitement.

Giving Charlie a weird look, he shook his head. Hermione sat down next to Harry.

"You know Harry, coloring isn't such a bad idea. Drawing pictures is a good way for people to express their feelings. You could also write in a journal. You could write poems or songs."

"That sounds like a great idea Hermione!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Would you like to do something like that, Harry?" queried Mrs. Weasley. "You don't have to show us anything if you don't want to. It might make you feel better if you get it all down in paper."

Thinking for a minute, Harry nodded. Getting it all out and in a way that everyone didn't have to know about was a great idea. Smiling, Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen and found some parchment and some markers. Setting them on the table where Harry now sat, she said, "Everyone in the living room. Let's give Harry some privacy. No one is allowed in here."

Smiling gratefully at Mrs. Weasley as she shooed everyone out, he selected a color and began to draw. Harry drew a picture of two circles at the top of the page. In the circle on the left, he drew symbols for everyone he loved who died. A lily for his mother, round glasses for his father, the moon for Remus, and so on. In the other circle, he drew symbols for everyone he loved who was still alive. A book for Hermione, a chess piece king for Ron, a pyramid for Bill, and so on. At the center bottom, he drew himself, looking over at the left circle with a look of uncertainty on his face. He drew himself so that it looked like he was switching back and forth looking at both circles like he was trying to make a decision. In his right hand was his wand and in his left hand was a knife. He drew bags under his eyes and gave himself multiple injuries and old, torn, bloody clothes. Satisfied with the picture, Harry put the markers down. He liked his picture.

Rolling it up so that no one could see it, Harry stood up. Mrs. Weasley noticed his movement and as he walked into the living room, she asked, "Feel a little better, dear?" Strangely enough, Harry did. He felt like a burden had been lightened. Not lifted, but definitely lighter. Harry nodded in the affirmative. "Oh, that's good!" And she looked like she meant it. Everyone looked happy that Harry felt a little better.

"I'm going to take this upstairs," said Harry. And with that, Harry ran up the stairs. When he entered his room, he out the picture in his bedside table drawer. Harry then went back downstairs and joined everyone else in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

The next couple of days passed b uneventfully. Order members came in and out every day to talk about what was going to happen now and how they could help the country get back on its feet. Harry didn't talk much, ate very little, and didn't sleep because of nightmares. Everyone was worried about him. After the first day there, he didn't cry or do anything about all the pain he had been dealt.

Mrs. Weasley decided that enough was enough. "Arthur, we have to do something about him. He needs to deal with everything, but he seems to refuse to."

"I know," he replied. They sat there thinking for a while before Mr. Weasley got an idea. "How about counseling?" he asked. "We could let him know about it so that he has time prepare himself."

"That sounds like a good idea. Harry will be a bit uncomfortable at first, but he might grow on it and I think he really needs it. It would be a good idea for him to have that available."

"Let's go tell the kids."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of the Weasley kids plus Hermione were outside. The boys were wrestling and the girls were sitting by, watching and rooting for someone in particular.

"Hey kids, come over here for a minute," called Mr. Weasley. All the kids came running over and took seats on the porch, some lounging on chairs, some sitting on the deck leaning against the railing, and some sitting on the railing. "We have something important we want to tell you all."

When all the kids quieted down, Mrs. Weasley began. "We've decided that Harry needs help. We're going to get him a counselor. We want you guys to be gentle with him and keep an eye on him. Harry doesn't know about it yet. He may be upset when he finds out."

Everyone nodded, understanding the importance of the situation. "I'm going to go tell him now," Mrs. Weasley said. She walked inside and up the stairs. She assumed that Harry would be in his room since that was where he was most of the time now. Her assumptions were correct. Harry was in his room, sitting on the bed, staring out the window.

Mrs. Weasley walked up slowly, not wanting to startle him. Harry didn't seem to notice her there. Tentatively, she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. Harry jumped about a foot in the air. Whipping around fast enough to get whiplash, he turned to look at her. He had a look of panic on his face. When he saw it was her, though, he relaxed.

"Hey sweetie, is it okay if I talk to you for a minute?" asked Mrs. Weasley. When Harry nodded, Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Harry on the bed. She put her arm around him and pulled him close to her so that he was leaning against her side. She then wrapped her other arm around his front and held him tight. She wanted him to have the comfort available for when he heard the news and she wanted him to know that she was always there for him.

Harry tensed at the sudden contact and Mrs. Weasley noticed this. She frowned and squeezed Harry even tighter. After a minute, Harry relaxed into her embrace. They sat like that for a few moments, not saying anything. Then Mrs. Weasley decided it was time to drop the bomb.

"Harry, I have some news for you. Arthur and I have decided that it may be good for you to see a counselor." Harry looked up, affronted. Mrs. Weasley added hastily, "We're not doing it because we think you're crazy or anything. We're doing it because you need some help getting through everything right now."

Harry sat quietly for a minute. He seemed to be thinking about something. Mrs. Weasley waited with baited breath. When Harry held his feelings in, which he had been doing for the past couple of days now, no years Mrs. Weasley corrected herself, he tended to blow up after a while.

After a couple moments, Harry smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes, which Mrs. Weasley was sorry to see. Harry gave a humorless laugh. "I get it now, this is a joke. You're trying to make me laugh. Who put you up to this, Ron?"

"This isn't a joke Harry. We're serious." When she said the word 'serious', Harry was painfully brought back to Earth. He realized that she wasn't kidding; she actually meant it. Harry paused for a second before he angrily jumped out of Mrs. Weasley's arms and spun around to look at her.

"I don't need a counselor!" He yelled. "I'm not crazy! You can't make me to a shrink! I won't do it!" Harry paced angrily around the room.

Mrs. Weasley didn't know what a shrink was, but she was pretty sure it wasn't a good thing. "Harry, dear, please calm down…"

"I WON'T!" Harry interrupted. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Mrs. Weasley was about to say something else to try and get him to stop yelling until she realized that all the yelling and stomping about was helping Harry blow off steam. He wasn't really all that angry with her, he just had too many pent up emotions and he needed a way to get them out. So she just sat there and let him yell and scream.

He went on for a couple more minutes about how he wasn't going to go and how it wasn't fair and about how he wasn't crazy. Eventually, he stopped, having tired himself out, and stood there, shaking, on the verge of tears. Mrs. Weasley looked at him sympathetically and held out her arms, inviting him in. Harry walked over and sat down next to her and buried his face deep into her shirt, breathing heavily to try and reel in his feelings. Mrs. Weasley wrapped a blanket around him and held him close, promising that she would never again let him get hurt and that she would take the best care of him ever.

Eventually, Harry gave in to the tears and sobbed into her shirt. He knew that he was getting her shirt wet, but she was comforting him and he was new to that feeling and he just wanted so desperately to let his feelings all out. So he sat there in her arms and cried. He cried his heart out into her bosom and she just rubbed his back and muttered soothing sounds into his ear. She didn't care that her shirt was soaking, she was just glad that he was letting it all out.

Harry cried for a little while longer. When he stopped, Mrs. Weasley looked into his eyes. "Feel better now?" she asked gently.

"Ya," Harry replied. "A bit".

"I'm glad." She squeezed him tight once more before letting go. "Do you want to stay in here or come downstairs with me?"

"I think I'll stay in here."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need me." As she turned away to walk out, Harry stopped her.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem," she replied, smiling. Mrs. Weasley then turned around and left the room, closing the door gently. When she turned around, she found all of her family plus Hermione sitting on the steps. They had come up when they heard Harry yelling and they all looked sad. They had heard Harry crying and it broke their hearts.

"Harry shouldn't be crying, Mum," Ginny said. "He's so innocent. Why do bad things always have to happen to him?"

"I don't Gin, but since they did, we have to be there for him." With that, Mrs. Weasley went downstairs to contact a Mind Healer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Good afternoon Harry. My name is Healer Jason Sanders." Harry was having his first meeting with his new Mind Healer. They were sitting in Harry's room. Healer Sanders had chosen that place as their meeting spot because he knew that Harry would feel more comfortable in a familiar environment that he associates with relaxation, warmth, and comfort.

"Hi," Harry replied timidly.

"Don't be scared or nervous Harry. I'm here to help you, not scare you. You can call me Jason."

"Okay."

"So, let's get to know each other. As you know, my name is Jason Sanders. I have a wife and two kids. I enjoy relaxing outside, watching quidditch games, and reading books. My mother is pure-blood and my father is muggle, so I grew up in both worlds. How about you?"

"My name is Harry Potter. I like to play seeker. My dad is pure-blood and my mom is muggleborn."

"Is that all?" When Harry nodded, Jason continued. "Surely there are some other things you like to do? Read books, watch TV, do arts and crafts?"

"I don't know. I've never really gotten to watch TV before. The Dursleys wouldn't let me. They also never gave me the supplies to do arts and crafts. All I've ever had time for is working for the Dursleys, doing school work, or working to fight Voldemort."

"That just won't do now will it?" Jason asked.

"I guess not. It's all I've known." Jason frowned for a second, clearly thinking. When he seemed to have reached a decision, he looked up, ready to move on.

"You didn't say anything about your family."

"They're all dead," Harry replied bitterly.

"Just because they aren't related by blood doesn't mean they aren't your family. Family is people who love you and care for your wellbeing. Aren't there people like that?"

"Well…..there's Ron….he's my best friend…."Harry started uncertainly. When Jason nodded encouragingly, he continued. "And Hermione. She's like my sister. Mrs. Weasley is kind of a surrogate mother. Mr. Weasley is like an uncle and the rest of the kids are like brothers," Harry stopped, suddenly choked up at the memory of his lost brother. Jason waited patiently for Harry to compose himself. When he was calm again, he continued in a quiet voice. "Then there's Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Hedwig. I also have my godson Teddy."

"It sounds like you have quite a large family."

"I guess so." Harry went quiet. He didn't know what to say. Jason seemed to sense this, so he began.

"In these sessions, we will talk about your problems and all of the hard things you went through, starting with your parent's death. You can say anything you want and I'm not going to force you to do anything, but I will encourage you. Remember this Harry, this is a safe place and you can tell me anything you want. I will not go telling the whole world. I will be telling the Weasleys and Hermione how you are doing and what they can do to help, but I won't tell them what you tell me, unless it is crucial to your life or health, or someone else's life or health. Okay?"

"Alright."

They spent the rest of the time talking about school, quidditch, and what Harry can expect in the sessions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what we need to do is find stuff that Harry enjoys doing. All he said he likes to do is play quidditch. He needs to engage in extracurriculars." Jason was informing everyone what they could do to help Harry. He noted with satisfaction that they seemed very eager to do anything that would help Harry. "Also, you guys need to stay strong. From what Harry has told me about his life and childhood, one thing he has never had much of is support. Support, emotional and physical, is key to growing and developing. From what I've observed, Harry is behind developmentally in a lot of ways. He needs proper nutrition, exercise, and rest. He needs you guys to be there for him and to help him when he needs help, let him figure things out for himself the way you would a small child so he can discover the world and learn to function in it, and help him get through everything he's been through."

Everyone nodded, understanding that it was necessary that they follow Jason's orders to the exact letter. "How exactly can we find out what Harry likes Healer Sanders?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"You'll have to suggest all kinds of things, get him to try new things, and if he shows an interest in something, encourage and make it more prominent in his lifestyle. Try a variety of things. If there is something you all are good at, then each of you introduce Harry to that thing and see how he likes it. Bill can teach him about curse-breaking, Charlie can teach him about dragons, Percy can introduce him to politics, George can get him involved in healthy fun, Ron can coach him on chess, Hermione can give him books, Ginny can get him active outside, Mrs. Weasley can teach him how to cook a variety if things, and Mr. Weasley can teach him about wizard things while he teaches Mr. Weasley about muggle things."

"Alright," Mr. Weasley said, looking excited.

"Well, I have to go. Look after Harry. I'll be back at the same time next week."

"Thank you so much Healer Sanders," said Mrs. Weasley. Jason nodded and stepped into the Floo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three days since Healer Sanders' first session with Harry. So far, Harry had remained the same. Everyone did as Jason had suggested and tried their hardest to engage Harry. They introduced him to all kinds of things, but he didn't seem interested. They were beginning to run out of ideas. Right now, they were eating dinner. Well, Harry was just picking at his.

"Come on, dear. You need to eat," Mrs. Weasley coaxed. Harry just shook his head and put his fork down. Mrs. Weasley picked it up, scooped up some food, and tried to put it in Harry's mouth. Harry turned his head away, making a noise of protest. Mrs. Weasley sighed. Harry seemed even more depressed today than usual. "Come on Harry. Little bites. You can do it."

"I don't want it." That was the first thing Harry had said all day. It wasn't much, but it was an improvement over earlier. Mrs. Weasley decided to coax it for all it was worth.

"Why don't you want it?"

"Because I'm not hungry."

"Why aren't you hungry, dear?"

"Because I'm not. I don't know why." Mrs. Weasley sat back for a minute, thinking.

"If you eat your dinner, Harry, then you can have some dessert. I made pumpkin pie. I know how much you like that." Everyone perked up at the mention of pumpkin pie, but Harry remained impassive. Mrs. Weasley decided on another approach. "Harry, if you don't eat your dinner, then you're grounded."

Harry looked up and then scooted away from the table. "Fine." Harry stomped upstairs. Mrs. Weasley sighed in defeat. She just didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry Molly. I'm sure we'll figure something out," comforted Mr. Weasley.

"I hope you're right Arthur." With that, Mrs. Weasley stood up to wrap Harry's dinner, putting a heating charm on it so it would stay warm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat on his bed. He couldn't believe he had just been so defiant to Mrs. Weasley. But he also couldn't believe that she had grounded him. He was an adult. Oh well. The punishment he never got for the car ordeal in second year. Lying down, he tried to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was lounging in the living room. It was nearing ten. Slowly, people would get up and go get ready for bed. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and George were already upstairs. Mrs. Weasley decided that she was going to turn in.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs," she told her husband who she was currently leaning against. When he nodded, she stood up and made her way up the stairs. She stooped at the top of the stairs. She thought for a minute and then made up her mind; she was going to pay Harry a visit. She stepped up to his door and knocked. When he didn't respond, she pushed open his door slightly. It was dark. She walked up to his bed where she saw a form lying on it. It looked as though Harry was asleep. She sat down on his bed quietly and placed her hand on his back. He didn't stir. She watched him for a moment. She then took him in. He was still wearing his clothes and he was on top of his covers.

She looked around; his pajamas were on his desk chair. She walked over to them, picked them up and brought them over to Harry's bed. Then, gently, she pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving his underwear on and making sure not to wake him up. She then put his pajamas on and tucked him in bed. She took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table. She stood there for a minute, and then kissed him on the head and walked out. Silently closing the door, she decided that she would check on him later if she woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying in his bed. He was surprised to notice that he was in his pajamas and tucked into bed. The last thing he remembered was lying down on his bed. He didn't remember falling asleep. Sitting up, he put on his glasses and looked at the time. 2 a.m. Jeez, he hadn't been asleep very long. When he stood up, his bladder made itself known. He hadn't gone to the bathroom before he fell asleep. Walking out into the hall, he entered the bathroom and did his business.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he found Mrs. Weasley standing in the hallway.

"Hello, dear," she greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied, looking down. Mrs. Weasley saw this.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" When he didn't respond, she walked over, gently put a hand on his shoulder, and led him into his bedroom. She sat him down on his bed, sat next to him, and put an arm around his shoulders. "What's up?"

Harry stayed quiet for a moment before he answered quietly. "I'm sorry for being defiant earlier."

Mrs. Weasley was quiet for a minute. "Why did you do that?"

"I was upset and I didn't really care how my actions would affect me. I just wanted to be alone," Harry reluctantly admitted. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a tight hug. She held him for a while.

"How about we go downstairs and you can eat your dinner," she offered when she released him.

"Alright." They went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley pulled out Harry's still warm dinner and placed it on the table in front of him. She sat down next to him and watched him while he ate, making sure that he ate it all. When he was finished, she gave him a slice of pumpkin pie. She put his plate in the sink and let the enchanted cleaning supplies take care of it. They went upstairs. Mrs. Weasley tucked Harry into bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley kissed him on the forehead and left him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Jason. Harry was meeting with his counselor again. They had been at it for a couple of weeks and Harry was beginning to feel more comfortable with him. They were still working through his parent's death.

"It's still my fault. If I hadn't been born, they wouldn't have died."

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. They might have died anyway. Voldemort wasn't too happy with them to begin with."

"I guess so."

"Let's talk through what happened. What were you doing when Voldemort came?"

"I was sitting on the couch in the living room. My dad was sitting there too and he was making bubbles come out of his wand for me to pop. My mum came in and said that it was bed time, so they each took a turn to hug and kiss me goodnight. Mum was about to take me upstairs when Voldemort broke the door down. Dad ran over and tried to hold him back while my mum ran upstairs with me. Voldemort killed Dad. Mum tried to blockade us in the master bedroom. Voldemort broke through it easily. Mum out me down in a crib and stood in front of me, protecting me. He killed her easily. And then, he turned his wand on me…." Harry fell silent. He was crying and could not continue. Jason stood up and kneeled next to Harry. He put his hand on Harry's black and rubbed it.

"It's alright Harry," he soothed. When Harry shook his head, he sat next to Harry on the bed and out his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around and buried his face in Jason's shirt. Jason let him cry for a while. After some time had passed, Harry began to calm down. When he stopped crying, Jason looked at him. "All better?" Harry nodded, still not trusting his voice. Jason pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears off of Harry's face. He then handed it to Harry so he could blow his nose.

Harry looked down. He could not believe that he had broken down so easily.

Jason seemed to read his mind and said, "Do not be ashamed Harry. It's perfectly alright to cry. It's good for you to let out those emotions."

"I know," responded Harry, "but it's hard when everyone expects you to be so strong all the time."

"I can tell you this Harry. The people closest to you, your family, they don't expect you to be strong. They know you. You aren't some mythical creature to them. They want you to get better and they are willing to do whatever it takes. They were actually worried by your lack of crying."

"Really?"

"Yes. They were worried that you weren't dealing with this and how that would affect you. They love you Harry." Harry sat quiet for a moment, taking it all in. If what Jason said was true, then it was okay to cry and that he wouldn't have to worry about showing his feelings around them. He wanted to be able to cry when he needed too and get a hug when he needed one.

"Alright. I believe you."

"Good. Our session is over and remember Harry, just call me if you need me."

"I will." They stood up and walked downstairs. Everyone looked up. They all immediately got worried looks on their faces. They could tell by the redness of Harry's eyes that he had been crying. Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"Are you alright Harry, dear?" Harry immediately nodded, that being his usual response. Then he thought for a second and shook his head. He walked over to Mrs. Weasley and wrapped his arms around her, requesting a hug. Mrs. Weasley looked surprised for a minute and then wrapped her arms around Harry and held him tight. Everyone looked pleased that he was seeking out help so openly. It meant that his shell was breaking and that would help him get better. Mrs. Weasley ran her hand up and down Harry's back while Jason smiled at Harry. He was proud of Harry. They had gone over how everyone said that they would be willing to give Harry a hug if he needed one. He hadn't taken advantage of that until now.

Harry and Mrs. Weasley released each other and Mrs. Weasley was saddened to see that his eyes were a little moist. But she saw that Harry looked happy. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but to smile back. She tousled his hair. Harry then walked over to the couch were Ginny was sitting and sat down next to her, leaning against her. She immediately wrapped her arm around him, deciding in that moment that she was never going to let anything harm Harry again. He was going to stay in her arms forever and nothing would ever touch him. Somehow, through all that he had been through, Harry had remained innocent, and Ginny wanted to protect that.

"I believe that I must go," Jason said when he was satisfied that Harry was in good hands.

"Bye Jason," Harry called.

"Bye Harry," he called back, stepping into the Floo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Weasley was making dinner. She looked over into the living room. Harry and Ginny were still on the couch. They had stayed there for a while, until Harry fell asleep in Ginny's arms. It was so sweet. Ginny laid gently back against the armrest of the couch and laid Harry on top of her. She was still lying there, her arms wrapped protectively around Harry, watching his chest slowly rise and fall with each breath, trying to move as little as possible so as to not wake him.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to her cooking. No one was downstairs besides them three. Everyone had either gone outside or upstairs when Harry had fallen asleep. When dinner was ready, she decided it was vest to wake Harry up and give him a chance to get his bearings before she called her herd. She walked over to Ginny and said, "Dinner's ready, Gin. We have to wake Harry."

"Do we have to?" Ginny asked. "He looks so peaceful."

"I know, but he needs to eat."

"Alright." Turning her head to face the love of her life, she shook his shoulder gently. "Harry, love, wake up. Wakey, Wakey." Harry mumbled something incoherent and moved his head a little. Ginny shook his shoulder some more and he began to try and open his eyes. "That's right sweetie, come one. Wake up. Dinner's ready." Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Ginny. He had a confused look on his face. Harry looked around and saw Mrs. Weasley.

"Waddasgoinon?" He asked her, slurring his words together, his voice full of sleep.

"Dinner's ready, dear," Mrs. Weasley responded, smiling. Harry rubbed his eyes and Ginny helped him sit up. HE still looked confused. Ginny rubbed his back and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Time to eat, Harry," she cooed.

"Dinner?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. Standing up, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and led him over to the table. She sat him down and then sat down next to him.

"See? Dinner time."

"Oh. Okay." Mrs. Weasley and Ginny chuckled. Harry was always really funny when he was half asleep. Mrs. Weasley called everyone else in and they began to eat. Ginny filled Harry's plate with food and fed him until he was awake enough to realize what was going on and feed himself. When they finished dinner, everyone went outside and enjoyed the cool, night air.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Mrs. Weasley was cleaning Harry's room. She was going to have him do it, he usually does, but he didn't sleep well the night before and he was downstairs taking a nap. Right now, she was dusting his bedside table, moving things out of the way and putting them back. There was a bunch of trash all over. She figured that there was more in the drawer in the table. She opened the drawer. It was just as she expected. Filled with trash. She picked out all of the trash and waved her wand to make it disappear.

When she finished pulling out all the trash, she went to close the drawer. It was almost closed when a drawing caught her eye. She pulled out, curious as to what it was. It was a picture of Harry. He looked ill and dirty. Above him were two circles. In one circle was a lily, round glasses, and a moon. In the other circle was a book, chess piece king, and a pyramid. In one hand, Harry held his wand and in his other hand he held a knife.

Mrs. Weasley stared at the picture. She wasn't sure why, but it worried her. She was pretty sure that this was the picture that Harry had drawn the first night he was here. She decided that it would be good to ask him about it. She tucked away into her pocket and finished cleaning, wondering the entire time what it meant.

When Mrs. Weasley finished cleaning, she went downstairs. Harry was sitting on the couch leaning against Ginny, his face buried in her shoulder. Ginny was rubbing gentle circles on his back.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly.

"He had a nightmare," Ginny responded. Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry didn't move for a minute. Eventually, he took a deep, shuddering breath and looked up. His eyes were red from crying. Seeing his broken eyes broke Mrs. Weasley's heart. She squeezed his shoulder. Harry released Ginny, turned around, and wrapped his arms around Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around Harry and held him tight. They sat like that for a while, Harry basking in the comfort provided by Mrs. Weasley.

Eventually, they separated. Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes. Mrs. Weasley handed him a tissue. Harry blew his nose and Mrs. Weasley vanished the tissue.

"Harry, are theses nightmares the reason you couldn't sleep last night?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry nodded. "Ok. Harry, can I talk to you?" Harry nodded again, this time with a questioning look on his face. They stood up, Harry kissed Ginny, and they walked up into Harry's room.

"So Harry, I found this in your drawer," Mrs. Weasley began, pulling out the drawing. Harry went white. "What does this mean, Harry?"

"I-I-It's just…..a doodle," Harry stuttered.

"I don't think so Harry," Mrs. Weasley responded. "This is the picture you drew the first night you were here, right?" Harry reluctantly nodded. "What does it mean?" Harry looked ready to bolt. Mrs. Weasley put a hand on his arm to keep him in place. In a quiet, gentle voice, she said, "It's okay Harry. I'm not trying to scare you or make you uncomfortable. I just want to know what this picture means. You look horrible in it and you're holding a knife. Something's wrong. Please tell me."

Harry stayed still his lips pressed together in a thin white line. He didn't look like he was going to say anything anytime soon. Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Will you tell Healer Sanders?" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he nodded for a third time.

"I'll tell you if Jason is there." Mrs. Weasley stood up and went to call Jason. She returned a minute later, followed by the Healer.

"What's up, Harry?" Jason asked, concern etched onto his features. Harry remained quiet. Jason looked at the picture that Molly Weasley had handed to him. It disturbed him. "What does this picture mean Harry?"

"I-well-it-um," Harry stuttered. Jason took his hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay Harry. You can tell us. It's alright." Harry took a deep breath.

"As you can see, that's me," Harry stated, pointing to his ink counterpart. "I'm dirty and bloody and my clothes are torn to show all the crap I've been through. War and mistreatment. In the circle on the left is a lily for my mother, a pair of glasses for my dad, and the moon for Remus. That circle is supposed to symbolize all my loved ones who are dead. In the other circle is a book for Hermione, a king chess piece for Ron, and a pyramid for Bill. That circle is supposed to symbolize all my loved ones who are still alive. In my right hand, under the living circle is a wand. The wand means that I keep fighting to stay alive with everyone else that I love that is still alive and that I keep fighting for a better world. In my left hand under the dead circle is a knife. The knife means that I kill myself so that I can be with everyone I've lost. I look uncertain because I don't know which way to go. I'm looking toward the dead circle because, right now, I'm leaning more towards that side."

Harry looked down. He didn't want them to see his watering eyes. Both Jason and Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. They couldn't believe that Harry was considering suicide. They looked at Harry. He was looking at the ground. Jason reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed Harry's shoulder. Harry let out an involuntary sob. Jason reached over with his other arm and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry buried his face into Jason's shirt and cried. Jason rubbed his back in soothing circles and Mrs. Weasley left to get a glass of cold water.

She returned to find Harry still in Jason's arms, shaking and crying. She sat down on the other side of Harry and put a hand on his head, stroking the side of his face, still holding the water in her other hand. They all stayed like that for a few minutes, until Harry began to calm down. After a few deep breathes, Harry relinquished his death grip on Jason's shirt.

Harry wiped his eyes. Mrs. Weasley handed him the glass. Harry began to drink the water fast, so Mrs. Weasley out a hand on the glass, effectively slowing him down.

"You don't want to be sick, dear," she explained. Harry acknowledged her by looking through the glass. When he was finished, Mrs. Weasley took the glass from his hands gently and put it on the bedside table. When he reached up to wipe his eyes again, Jason grabbed his hand. He then conjured a handkerchief and wiped Harry's eyes gently while Harry leaned against him. He then handed the handkerchief to Harry so he could blow his nose. He then vanished the handkerchief.

"So Harry," Jason began, "You said that you were leaning to the side of your dead loved ones. Are you sincerely thinking about suicide?" Harry paused for a minute. He didn't know what to say. He decided that he wanted help with his issues so he nodded.

Everyone sat quiet for a minute, Jason thinking. "Okay Harry," he said after some time had passed, "You know that we can't let you do that. We are going to have to watch you closely." Harry looked down. "But Harry, I just want to thank you for telling us the truth. That was very brave of you and I'm very proud." Harry looked up, a smile on his face. He wasn't used to praise. The Dursleys only had bad things to say about him.

"Now, from seeing the picture, am I correct in assuming that your weapon of choice is a knife?" Harry winced when Jason said weapon. He nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry to say it Harry, but we are going to have to keep you away from knives of any kind. Molly," he said, turning to Mrs. Weasley, "He is not allowed to have any knives in his possession for anything. Even for dinner." Mrs. Weasley nodded in understanding. Harry put his face in his hands when he heard that. He was so embarrassed that they had to do that. Mrs. Weasley gave him a sympathetic look before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I know this is upsetting and probably embarrassing Harry, but it's for your own good. We don't want you to do anything that you might regret later," she soothed.

"But what if I might not regret it?!" Harry shouted before he could stop himself. He then immediately put his face back into his hands again in shame. He had no idea where that burst of anger came from. Jason and Mrs. Weasley were quiet for a moment before Jason spoke up.

"Harry, I'm sorry that you think that suicide is the best option. It's not. Don't think it is. There are other options, even if you don't believe it. We're here to help you. We want to help you and I think that you want us to help you too. And there's no need to be ashamed for yelling like that. You have a lot of pent up anger inside you. It'll make you burst if you don't do something about it."

"Do we have to tell the others?" Harry asked, pleading with his eyes for a no.

"We do Harry, sorry," Jason responded.

"Why?!"

"Because they need to know. We need everyone to keep an eye on you. I know that you won't like it, but until you're better, you can't be alone."

Harry sank, defeated. Then, he got an idea. "What about at night? I can sleep by myself, right? I can't do much when I'm asleep."

"But you may wake up. I don't know how you would want to make arrangements Molly…"

"Harry can sleep in my bedroom."

"Perfect. You'll have to put charms on the room so that you are woken up when Harry wakes up and so that he can't leave the room without your permission."

Harry fell back onto his bed and curled up into a ball. He tried hard to stop himself from crying again, but he couldn't suppress a small sob from escaping. He buried his face in his arm. Jason put a hand on Harry's arm and Mrs. Weasley put a hand on Harry's back. They tried to console him by rubbing in soothing circles.

"I know it's rough Harry, but it's necessary."

"You mean I'm not allowed privacy anymore?" At this, Harry couldn't help himself longer. He began to sob. Harry shook hard while they continued to rub his arm and back.

"I hate to say it Harry, but essentially, yes. But I'll make a deal with you." Harry managed to calm himself down enough to look up at Jason. Mrs. Weasley's heart clenched when she saw his watery eyes. He looked so lost. He looked like an abused puppy. She just wanted to hold him tight and never let the world reach him again. "Harry, I promise that if you do a good job at trying to get better and that you sincerely try to stop all of your suicidal thoughts, then you can have a bit of privacy. If it's alright with Molly and Arthur, we can childproof their room and then you can stay in there for a while by yourself if you really need some time alone. You can have books in there with you, or things to draw with, or anything that you could not use to harm yourself with. How does that sound?" Jason looked down at Harry, directly into his eyes. Harry looked back and saw that Jason only wanted what was good for him. The look of understanding and concern in Jason's eyes calmed Harry down.

"Alright," he said in a steady voice. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask. Molly?"

"Of course he can stay in our room," she immediately responded. She would do anything for Harry if it would make him feel better.

"Alright. Harry, you should be happy. You have such a supportive family. Most of the people I work with don't have such a strong support system that's willing to mess up their whole lifestyle to help them. Harry will do well here, Molly, as long as you guys don't waver."

"We won't," she said, looking down at Harry. "We promise."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

"Come on, Harry. Time for bed." Everyone was in the living room. When Jason had told them about Harry and his suicidal tendencies, they were all very understanding and they vowed to help Harry as much as possible. Mrs. Weasley had just decided that it was time for Harry to hit the hay. She had set a bed time for him a while ago to make sure that he got a full night's sleep. Harry muttered good night to everyone and followed the Weasley matriarch upstairs and into her room. Even though she wasn't ready to go to bed, she was going to stay in the room with him to keep an eye on him.

She turned around, facing the door, to give him some privacy while he got dressed quickly. He then sat down on the cot on the other side of the room from the bed. They had put the cot there to give Harry his own space.

"Alright, dear. I'm going to be on my bed, reading a book, if you need me. Don't hesitate to get me if you need anything at all. I'll stay with you tonight."

"You don't have to Mrs. Weasley," Harry tried.

"Nice try Harry, but no cigar. I'm staying." Harry sighed and lay down. Mrs. Weasley tucked him in, making sure he was comfortable. She took off his glasses and turned off the main light. She then walked over to her bed and picked up her book. When Harry turned around, she set the charms that would alert her if Harry woke up and if he tried to leave the room. She also set the charm that would keep Harry from being able to open the door. It hurt her to do so, but she had to. She then sat back with her book and waited for the charms to let her know when Harry was asleep.

Harry lay on his bed, trying to go to sleep. He was a bit embarrassed by the whole situation, but he had to admit that he was a little glad that she was there. Maybe it would help him with his nightmares, he thought as he fell asleep, unaware that Mrs. Weasley knew that exact second he was out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"You will lose your heart," Voldemort said. Harry struggled to get from his grip. Pain. So much pain. Harry looked around and saw all of his loved ones dead on the ground. Harry screamed as Voldemort's hand made contact with his forehead. Harry struggled even harder until he couldn't struggle anymore. He felt as though he was being constrained by invisible bonds. So he resorted to screaming again as Voldemort laughed mercilessly. "Harry," Voldemort said. "Harry, you're okay." What? That was an odd thing for Voldemort to say. He felt himself being shaken. _

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He saw the blurry face of a worried Mrs. Weasley standing over top of him. "Harry, sweetie, are you alright?" When Harry didn't respond, she put his glasses on to help orient him. Harry tried to sit up, but found himself bound by something. He began to thrash around, trying to break free. "Harry, Harry relax!" Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry and tried to untangle him from the covers.

"Harry, bud, stop thrashing around. You're fine. Relax," Mr. Weasley soothed. He put his hand on Harry's head and stroked his hair. Slowly, Harry relaxed, taking deep breathes as he was calmed by the motion of Mr. Weasley's hand. When he had stilled completely, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley unwound Harry and took the covers off of him to make him feel less claustrophobic.

Harry sat up and looked around, breathing heavily. His screams had awoken the whole house. Everyone was gathered around the bed, looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry nodded. Mrs. Weasley looked at him with a calculating look for a minute before Harry shook his head and moved into her arms. She wrapped them around him and rocked him back and forth slowly, singing quiet lullabies to him. Mr. Weasley stood up and shooed everyone out, knowing that Harry needed peace, quiet, and privacy. He then sat down next to Harry and put a hand on his back. They sat like that for a while.

"Harry, do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Mr. Weasley asked gently. Harry thought for a minute. He decided that it might help.

"Well, I was with Voldemort. He was torturing me. He told me that I would lose my heart. He kept touching my forehead, which hurt a lot. He wouldn't let me go. Everyone I loved was on the ground, dead." Harry stopped, too choked up to continue. Mrs. Weasley pulled him against her again, holding him tightly while Mr. Weasley wrapped him up in a blanket for warmth.

"Don't worry Harry. Voldemort's dead. He can't hurt you or anyone ever again," Mr. Weasley soothed. Harry nodded and took deep breaths to calm himself.

Once Mrs. Weasley sensed that he was calm enough, she asked, "Would you like to sleep with us Harry? I know that you are seventeen, but it may help you with the nightmares." Harry stayed quiet for a moment.

"I-I'd like that. If you don't mind."

"If I minded I wouldn't have offered." They stood up and went over to the bed. Harry climbed in, still wrapped up in the blanket. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley got on either side of him and draped the blanket over themselves, making sure that Harry was comfortable. Mr. Weasley took off Harry's glasses and put them on the bedside table. They each gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Good night Harry," Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"Good night, bud," Mr. Weasley said after.

"Good night," Harry said before he fell asleep basking in the warmth and comfort offered by the eldest Weasleys.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

Mr. Weasley sat up. He looked around. His wife wasn't in the room. From the smell coming from downstairs, it appeared that she was down there, making breakfast. Harry was still lying down in the bed next to him, fast asleep. He smiled, Harry looked so peaceful. He watched Harry's chest slowly rise up and down for a while before he got up to get dressed. He then sat down on the bed, pulled out a book and chilled while he waited for Harry to wake up.

A half hour later, Harry began to stir. Mr. Weasley looked up and then put his book down. He sat back against the headboard and watched as Harry sat up and attempted to gain his bearings. Harry looked around, not seeming to taking anything in. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. This time he seemed to notice the lack of Mrs. Weasley. He turned around and saw Mr. Weasley looking at him.

"Good morning Harry. Did you sleep alright?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Mhm," Harry mumbled. Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"Come on bud, let's get ready for the day." Mr. Weasley pulled a half asleep Harry out of the bed and gave him his clothes so he could get dressed. When Harry was ready, Mr. Weasley took him to the bathroom.

They went downstairs to find most of the house up already. Mrs. Weasley stood up and came over to Harry.

"What would you like for breakfast, dear?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Can I have a bacon sandwich?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded and went to make it. Harry sat down at the table next to Ginny.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Ginny asked, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Ya."

"Are you sure?" she asked, lovingly brushing the hair out of Harry's eyes.

"I'm alright now, Gin." Just then, Mrs. Weasley walked over with Harry's breakfast and placed it on the table in front of him. She then sat down on his other side.

"How you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Harry responded around a mouthful of bacon. Mrs. Weasley watched him for a minute before deciding that he was alright for the moment. She then went to talk to Arthur about the paper, which he was currently reading.

When everyone was finished breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie proceeded to occupy the living room. Harry sat down on the couch with Hermione and Ginny while Ron, Bill, and Charlie discussed the Chudley Cannon's latest game.

Harry," Ginny began tentatively, "how were you last night when we all left?" Hermione turned to them, curious as to the answer too.

"Ah-well-um," Harry began gracefully. "I just….sorta….you know…." he finished cryptically. Ginny gave him a look and he looked down at his hands. "Well this is going to sounds childish, but Mrs. Weasley offered for me to climb into bed with her and Mr. Weasley, and so I did." Harry looked up, expecting to find scorn in their faces, but seeing only understanding.

"Needed someone close, huh," Hermione asked quietly.

"Ya."

"That's not childish Harry," Ginny said. "I would have done the same thing. It looked like you had a pretty bad nightmare. It's alright." Harry looked at her gratefully.

So that's how it was for the next couple of weeks. Harry was never left alone and everyone did their best to make sure that he was eating enough and that he was engaged. He would climb into bed with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley after a nightmare, or sometimes just starting out the night in their arms. Jason came regularly to have sessions with Harry. They were working through the treatment he suffered at the hands of his relatives.

"Harry, I would like you to tell me how they treated you." Once again, Harry shook his head. Jason had spent a couple sessions trying to get him to open up. "Harry, it's okay. You're safe here. It's alright." Still, Harry shook his head. Jason sighed. "What would make it easier for you to tell me?"

Harry thought for a minute. "I don't know. Maybe….I dunno." Now Jason thought for a minute. He then told Harry to lie down. When he did, Jason draped the blankets over him and surrounded his head with pillows. He made Harry as comfortable as possible. He knew that if Harry was going to talk about the horrid treatment he got, he was going to need to be warm, comfortable, and feel safe. It would make it easier for him.

"Is there anyone you would like to be here, Harry?" Jason asked gently.

"Ginny." Jason stood up and stepped outside the door, still able to see Harry, and called downstairs for Ginny. She came up with a questioning look on her face.

"What's up Healer Sanders?"

"I'm trying to get Harry to talk about his home life with the Dursleys. I asked him if he would like anyone here and he wanted you." Ginny nodded and walked into Harry's bedroom. She found Harry cocooned in blankets in pillows. He looked comfortable. She laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, baby. I'm here," she whispered in his ear. Harry turned to face he rand buried his face into her breast. Ginny stroked his head.

"Okay, Harry," Jason started. Harry looked over to him. "Start from the beginning. And take it at your own pace. If you need to stop, stop." Nodding, Harry began.

"Well, they didn't like me very much. From the day I got there, Dudley made fun of me and did things to hurt me on purpose. I was his personal punching bag when I was younger. He wouldn't allow me to have friends. He made sure that nobody liked me. My aunt and uncle hated me. They always taunted me about how I was an orphan and how I was a freak. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. They would lock me in there for days or even weeks at a time as a punishment. They made me cook and clean everything since I was four. I could barely reach anything. Uncle Vernon would beat me with a belt or a cane if he was mad at me or if he was bored. I wasn't allowed to cry or feel anything besides the proper fear and respect of the Dursleys. They would ignore me and not talk to me for days on end sometimes. I hardly ever got any food. I wasn't allowed to do better in school than Dudley, and if I did, I would get beaten. Although one time I did my best in school because I wanted the satisfaction of good grades. I got straight A's. I got in so much trouble, but it was worth it. They never put anything I did on the fridge. I know that sounds childish, but it broke my heart when I was little when everything Dudley did was on the fridge and all they did with stuff I made was thrown in the fire. When I was really little, before I realized that they didn't love me. I would make them cards and stuff for their birthdays or Christmas. They would always rip them up in front of me and thrown them in the fire. It made me so upset. I could never understand what I did wrong or why they always hurt me. I still don't understand. What did I do wrong? Why do they always hurt me? Why don't they love me? Am I not allowed to be loved?" By this time, Harry was sobbing. He buried his face in Ginny's shirt. Ginny pulled the blankets snug around him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. She tried her hardest not to cry. They treated him terrible. But she needed to be strong for Harry.

Jason watched on as Ginny comforted Harry. He was very troubled by what he heard. From staying with Harry while he changed, he saw many scars. He knew some were from the war, but some looked too old to be from the war. They must have come from the beatings.

Jason stood up and sat on Harry's other side. He leaned over Harry and whispered in his ear, "It's okay Harry. We're here. You're never going back there again. We'll keep you safe."

Harry looked up at him, his face covered in tears. "I wa-wasn't supposed t-to t-tell you. They said th-that if I t-told anyone, th-they'd kill me. Uncle Ver-Vernon showed me th-the knife." Jason gasped. Harry once again buried his face in Ginny's shirt. Now, Ginny couldn't control her tears. She cried silently as she watched Harry sob. She rubbed her hand up and down his back, attempting to comfort him. She couldn't trust her voice. Jason pulled the blankets up around Harry, making sure that he was enclosed in them. He knew that warmth was important after such an ordeal. He sat there, making shushing noises and muttering comforting words to Harry. Eventually, Harry calmed down. He took deep breathes until his breathing was steady. Harry burrowed into his blankets until Jason could hardly see his head. Ginny patted the blankets, making sure that he was comfortable. She then sung a lullaby to Harry until he fell asleep.

Jason looked curiously at Ginny. "Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"My mum used to sing it me and my siblings when we were little to help us fall asleep."

"It looks like it works. Can you watch Harry? I want to go tell everyone about the new information."

"Ya, I'll stay." Ginny then laid down next to Harry's blanket covered figure and wrapped her arms around him, stroking his head and making cooing noises to keep him asleep. Jason stood up and walked downstairs. He found the Weasley parents in the kitchen, having a casual chat.  
"If you don't mind, I would like to tell you all some information that I have learned from Harry."

"No, it's fine Healer Sanders," Mr. Weasley said. He walked outside and called everyone in. Once they were all seated and settled, he began.

"Today I managed to get Harry to tell me about his home life. He was neglected and abused. He had been since the day he appeared on their doorstep." He waited while everyone gasped. He then proceeded to tell everyone what Harry had told him. By the time he was finished, the girls were crying and the guys looked close to it.

"All this time, all this time," Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "I had no idea."

"Where's Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked. "She'll want to know this."

"Ginny is upstairs with Harry right now. She knows it all already. She was with me when Harry opened up. She helped him to talk. And please be quiet. Harry is asleep right now. The stress of telling us this tired him out." Everyone nodded their consent, understanding that Harry needed to rest. "You guys are going to have to be there for Harry. After this, he is going to be very vulnerable for a while. He will be scared that his uncle will get him. He will be upset from having to relive it all. He may randomly burst into tears. He will be very susceptible to suicidal feelings. If you can, have as many people around him as possible. He cannot be alone for anything. He will more than likely go for a knife the first chance he gets. Don't give him that chance. He really needs you guys right no. His emotions will be all over the place. Be ready."

"We'll be there for him. Don't worry," Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes burning with fiery passion for her youngest son.

"Can we go see him?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, but be quiet. He's asleep," Jason replied. Quietly, they walked upstairs and into Harry's bedroom. There they saw Harry curled up in bed, covered in blankets and pillows, Ginny's arms wrapped around him. Every time he moved or whimpered, she would hold him tighter and whisper comforting words in his ear. They all filed in and sat around the bed, watching Harry as he slept.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys. So it was brought to my attention that I had messed up the chapters. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused and I have fixed the problem. Thanks to the anonymous user who alerted me and thanks for the positive feedback. I'm about halfway done chapter eleven, so I should have it up by the weekend. Thanks for believing in me guys. This is my first story and I'm so excited by how much you guys like it. And to mysen: thanks for your comments. They made me so happy. Thanks guys! Oh and one more thing I forgot:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. J.K. Rowling owns it and I thank her for letting me play at her house. It is much better than mine.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Eleven_

Harry opened his eyes. He rubbed them and stretched. He felt something move. Curious, he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his glasses. Putting them on, he saw all of the Weasley family, Hermione, and Jason. They were standing over him, watching him with concern on their faces. He turned and saw Ginny sitting next to him. He sat closer to her and leaned against her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"What's going on, Ginny?" he whispered.

"Nothing sweetie. We were just keeping an eye on you. Jason told everyone about your upbringing." At this, Harry went white. He looked around and saw everyone watching him. He buried his face in Ginny's shoulder in an attempt to hide himself. He began to hyperventilate. Jason, noticing his distress, ran over and started rubbing his back.

"Relax Harry, everything's okay. Take a deep breath. Come on bud, breathe," he said in soothing tones, trying to calm Harry.

"What's happening?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a high voice.

"He's having a panic attack. He didn't respond well to the knowledge of everyone knowing his past." If it was even more possible, everyone grew more worried. Jason turned around to continue to try and get Harry to breathe normally. He then turned to everyone in the room. "There are too many people here. It's suffocating him. A bunch of you need to leave. Molly and Arthur may stay. Everyone else leave." Everyone except the eldest Weasley's left, not very willing to leave their brother in a time of distress. Ginny remained where she was, trying to help soothe Harry. They all tried getting Harry to breathe deeply and relax, but it wasn't working. "I need a calming draught. Before Harry passes out." Mr. Weasley stood up and ran out of the room. By the time he got back, Harry was shaking, his breath so shallow that he was turning blue. He handed the potion to Jason. "Alright, bud. I need you to drink this." He took the stopper out and held it up to Harry's lips. He put one hand on the side of Harry's face to still his shaking and slowly poured the potion down his throat. When Harry swallowed it, they all sat back and let the potion do its stuff.

When Harry was calm enough, Jason instructed him to take a few deep breaths. Harry did, and was soon entirely relaxed. He lay back against Ginny and closed his eyes. He felt Jason sit on his other side and pat his knee. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes. When he finally opened his eyes, he was met with the concerned faces of four people.

"I'm fine," Harry said quietly.

"You gave me a scare there, buddy," Jason said. Harry looked down. "Hey, it's alright. You were just a bit overloaded, that's all." Harry nodded and looked back up.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley began slowly, not wanting to upset Harry. "Why didn't you tell us anything? We would have had you out of there."

"I-I was," Harry looked at Jason who gave him an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath and began again. "I was ashamed and scared."

"What?"

"I was ashamed at not being able to protect myself, being the Savior of the Wizarding World and all. I was scared because they said they would kill me if I told," Harry finished quietly.

"Harry, you do not need to be ashamed," Mr. Weasley said. "We've seen your uncle and cousin. There is no way you could fight them off. And if they had been doing what they did since you were a baby, you would have grown up knowing to be scared of them. You're here now, and they can't get you. They can't hurt you. We won't let them." Harry looked at him for a minute before he slipped out of Ginny's arms and crawled into Mr. Weasley's. Mr. Weasley wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tight for a few moments. They eventually pulled apart and Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and sat back with Ginny.

"I deem you calm enough for you to do whatever you want now. Read a book, chill downstairs, whatever," Jason said after giving Harry a once-over. "I'll just be leaving. Call me if you need anything." Harry nodded and Jason left.

"What would you like to do, sweetheart?" Ginny asked lovingly. Harry thought for a moment.

"Can I just relax in the living room?"

"Of course." They all walked downstairs and Ginny sat down on the couch and pulled Harry into her lap. He rested his head against her shoulder. They sat like that for a while until Mrs. Weasley called them for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the course of the next week, everyone watched Harry with hawk eyes. They wanted to make sure that he wouldn't do anything rash as he was very unstable at the moment. Talking about the treatment he got at the Dursleys had shaken him a lot. He had hardly slept in the past week and Mrs. Weasley was almost to the point of knocking him out and shoving food down his throat so that he could get proper nutrition. He had eaten a grand total of three meals that week and he was looking terrible. Everyone was getting really worried.

"Come on sweetie, eat your dinner," coaxed Mrs. Weasley. Harry shook his head. She sighed and decided to try and engage him in some healthy conversation. "What do you think of France's current winning streak? It seems like their new Seeker is doing well." Harry just shrugged and stared at the table. Mrs. Weasley looked around, asking for help with her eyes. Everyone tried their hand at it, but no one got anywhere.

They gave up and left him alone, Mrs. Weasley occasionally trying to put a forkful of food in his hand. When Mrs. Weasley put the fork down to get a drink, Harry burst into tears. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him and then looked around trying to find what had upset him and beat it into oblivion.

Harry put his face into his hands and sobbed. Mrs. Weasley snapped out of her shock and ran to his side. She pulled him up out of his chair and walked him over to the couch. She sat down and pulled him into her arms. He buried his face into her shirt and cried his heart out. Everyone gathered in the living room, but stayed a distance away, knowing that Harry needed space. This must have been what Jason was talking about when he said that Harry may break down for no apparent reason. Mrs. Weasley rubbed his back and let him cry himself out, knowing that he needed it.

After a while, Harry's sobs subsided and he began to take shaky breaths, attempting to calm himself. Mrs. Weasley brushed the hair out of his eyes and stroked the side of his face, wiping away the tears. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Harry shrugged. He really wasn't sure. Mrs. Weasley pulled him close to her again and rubbed his back. After a minute he pulled back and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry for that. I-I don't know what came over me. Sorry."

Mrs. Weasley grabbed his chin and pulled his face up to match hers. "Don't be sorry Harry. I don't even want to hear you say that. You have nothing to be sorry for. Your emotions are fragile and all over the place. Healer Sanders warned us that this would happen. It's okay." She then pulled him in for a hug and squeezed him tight.

"Alright."

"Come one, now. You need to eat your dinner. You haven't been eating well lately." She stood up, grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him over to the table. When he sat down, she forked some food from his plate and put it in his mouth, pleased when he ate it. She handed him the fork and he began to eat. Satisfied, everyone else sat down at the table and continued their dinner.

When everyone was finished, Mrs. Weasley decided that Harry should go to bed early and took him upstairs to get ready. She lay down on her bed and pulled Harry onto it, not even bothering to ask if he wanted to sleep with her. She pulled the blankets around him tight, making sure that he was warm and comfortable.

"Good night sweetheart," she cooed to him quietly.

"Goo' nigh'," Harry mumbled tiredly as he fell into a much needed rest.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Twelve_

The next two visits with his healer were very emotional for Harry. Both times he had come out in tears and had buried himself into Ginny's side. He constantly had nightmares about the Dursleys and he was very jumpy and paranoid. Everyone was very understanding of it and let him cry when he needed to and hugged him when he wanted one. He had gone through hell at the hands of his family and it had taken a toll on him. There were at least two people with him all the time.

Right now, though, was one of the rare occasions where there was only one person with him, and it was Ron. They were both chilling in the living room. Today had been one of Harry's better days, so they thought he would be okay with just one person. Harry was pretending to read a book, but in reality, his mind was all over the place.

_'I can't take this anymore,'_ he thought. _'I need to get away. This isn't worth it.' _With that happy thought he watched Ron, wishing he would leave. After another hour, he kinda got his wish when Ron fell asleep on the couch. He had been up late with Hermione the night before and he was exhausted.

Harry immediately jumped up and went to check and see if he was actually asleep. He was. Harry then snuck into the kitchen. Nobody besides them two were on the first floor. Harry walked over to the drawer and pulled out a knife. He put the knife against the skin on his inner arm and cut. He closed his mouth tightly against the pain. _'I deserve this. I can't cry out.'_ Careful grooming from his uncle made it possible to keep his mouth shut. He cut himself three more times, all the while tears streaming down his face, not from physical pain, but from emotional pain. He decided then and there that he wanted to end it. He put the knife up to his chest and was about to push it in when he heard a cry of, "Harry!" and the knife was knocked out of his hand and onto the floor.

He looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was the one who had called out and knocked the knife on the floor. "What are you doing Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Then she noticed his arm. "Oh my god!" She ran over to the cabinet where she kept all the medical supplies to get some stuff for Harry's arm. He realized what she was doing and tried to run upstairs. Mr. Weasley caught him and pushed him into a chair. He kneeled down in from of him and Ginny and Hermione each took a chair on either side of him.

"I can't let you run away Harry. Sorry," Mr. Weasley said to him. Harry began to struggle while Mr. Weasley held him down. He started to feel weak from the blood loss, so he stopped. He had cut pretty deep. When Mrs. Weasley walked over with the supplies, he realized that he was going to be treated and that he had lost his chance to die. He started to cry again.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ginny soothed. "It's okay, don't cry love." She squeezed his shoulder and then rubbed his back while Mrs. Weasley started fixing his arm up. Harry hung his head and they all watched as his tears fell down onto his lap. It broke their hearts. Ginny scooted her chair closer so that Harry could lean his head against her shoulder. She stroked his hair and watched her mum finish up.

"There you go sweetheart," the Weasley matriarch said gently. "All better now." Harry just turned himself so that he could bury his face in the crook of Ginny's neck and sobbed. Ginny rubbed his back and made shushing noises, trying to calm him. They all waited for a couple more minutes as Harry started to calm down.

Once Harry was calm enough to be coherent, Hermione asked, "Who was watching you when you got the knife Harry?"

Harry coughed and said quietly, "Ron." Everyone looked into the living room where Ron was still asleep. They all got up and Ginny pulled Harry in and sat him down on the recliner. She pushed it back so that he could lie down and covered him with a blanket. Harry curled into a ball and closed his eyes while Ginny stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. She then turned on Ron. Mr. Weasley put up a silencing charm around Harry so that they could hear him, but he couldn't hear them. He didn't want him to be startled by what was about to happen.

Ginny nodded her thanks to her dad and then yelled at the top of her lungs, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Ron jolted awake and fell of the couch as George, Charlie, and Bill came running down the stairs to see what was going on.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Ron asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU FELL ALSEEP! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" By that time, Ginny was too upset to continue and Mr. Weasley canceled the charm around Harry so that she could go sit with him. She laid down and wrapped her arms around him. Harry snuggled deep into her chest.

Mrs. Weasley turned on Ron this time and said dangerously, "You fell asleep while you were watching Harry. The first thing he did when he was alone was go for a knife, just like his healer said he would. He managed to cut his arm deeply four times and was about to stab himself in the chest to end it all when we came downstairs. We got there just in time."

"WHAT?!" Bill, Charlie, and George all yelled at the same time. Harry jumped about a foot in the air and whimpered in fear. Ginny pulled him close to her again and whispered soothing words into his ear to calm him down. He buried his face into her shirt and the three boys whispered, "Sorry."

"I can't help it. I'm tired. I was up late last night," Ron protested.

"Well if you can't stay up during the day time because of that, then don't stay up late," Mr. Weasley said.

"But Hermione was up too!" Ron said.

"But she hasn't fallen asleep."

"This isn't fair."

"You know what's not fair?" Ginny asked. She was angry, but she kept her voice low so she wouldn't upset Harry. "Harry's life wasn't fair. All the crap he had to go through, losing his family, never having a real childhood. That's not fair. Yet he doesn't complain. He never did. He just knuckled through it and kept quiet. Harry is the one here who has a right to complain. And if he's not, then no one here has a right to. Except for George," She added with a look at her brother. He looked back at her gratefully. "We can feel upset over what we have gone through, but we can't complain. We had it better and still have it better than Harry. And right now Harry needs us. Everything he has gone through has gotten to him, finally. He is fragile and unstable and he needs us to keep a constant eye on him and be there for him. Constant vigilance as Mad-Eye would say. We-Harry can't afford to have you slack off. His life depends on it, literally."

Ginny looked down to find that Harry was watching her, tears in his eyes. He buried his face in her chest. They all heard a quiet sob. Ginny pulled the blanket tighter around Harry and cuddled him close.

"Go upstairs Ron, no one really wants to talk to you right now," Hermione said. Dejected, Ron went to his room. Hermione looked over at Harry and said, "We should probably call Healer Sanders." Mrs. Weasley nodded and went to get him. A minute later, she came back with the man of the hour.

Jason looked around until he found Harry. He walked over to him. "Can you guys give us a minute?" he asked. Everyone nodded and left. When Ginny tried to get up, Harry whined in protest and pulled her back. Ginny looked up at Jason and he nodded. She laid back down and enveloped Harry in her arms.

Jason sat on the armrest next to Harry. "So Harry, from what I understand, you got a knife, cut yourself, and then tried to commit suicide. Am I right?" Harry nodded his head. "Why?"

"Because I-I couldn't take it anymore," Harry responded shakily. "I can't stand the nightmares. I can't take feeling like every shadow is going to punch me. Why should I live anyway? So many people are dead because of me and I'm worthless anyway. I don't know why the Weasley's keep me here."

Jason was quiet for a minute as he watched Ginny pull Harry close again. "Harry, I'm going to say this and I'm only going to say it once. You are here because the Weasley's care about you. They're your family and they want you here. They want you to get better. That's why they called me. You are not worthless. No one is worthless. You did not cause anyone's death. If you think about it, the whole chain reaction was caused by Voldemort. You know that he went bad when he was bullied as a child. If that had never happened, then there would be no Lord Voldemort and there would not have been a war. And you would not have been the center of it. If you want to blame anyone, blame the kids who bullied Tom as a child." Harry paused. This did make sense. "And about the nightmares. If you have one, go to Molly and Arthur. They're there for you. We're going to work with you to help get rid of your paranoia, okay?"

Harry nodded. The bit about the kids who bullied Tom effectively killed his thoughts about being responsible, but he still was struggling with what his uncle had told him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to live. Jason seemed to read his mind and said, "We're going to be keeping a stronger eye on you Harry." Harry nodded, tears in his eyes. Ginny rubbed his back and kissed him on the forehead. "Why don't you take a nap, Harry? You could use the rest." Harry nodded once more and snuggled deep into Ginny's chest, falling asleep almost instantly to the sound of Jason's soothing voice telling him to have good dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Thirteen_

And the Weasley's did just that. They watched Harry like a hawk. They had as many people around him as possible. Everyone once in a while, when they could tell he was getting overwhelmed by all the people around him constantly, Ginny would take him into her parents room, which was warded so that Harry couldn't hurt himself or run out. They would sit in there and relax for a while until Harry was comfortable with reentering the mass of people.

No one talked to Ron much. They were still peeved about him falling asleep. He stayed in his room, mostly.

Three sessions had gone by since Harry had cut himself. Harry was slowly gaining a hold on the paranoia, but he was still jumpy and had trouble sleeping at night. Molly and Arthur had put a nightlight near Harry's bed to help him sleep. It helped him a little bit.

But this particular night, it was not helping at all. Every time Harry closed his eyes for longer than five minutes, his nightmares would flare and he would wake up, panicked. He was ready to give up on sleep when he remembered what Jason had said about going to the Weasley's when he had a nightmare.

Harry stood up and walked over to the bed. He wasn't sure about waking them up, but he was so tired and he really wanted to go to sleep. He took a deep breath and walked over to shake Molly's shoulder.

She opened her eyes and they landed on Harry. "What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked as she leaned over to wake up her husband. Arthur looked over at him in concern.

Harry looked down and said so quietly that they had to strain to hear him, "I can't sleep. I keep having nightmares." The Weasley matriarch gave Harry a sympathetic look before patting the bed space between her and Arthur, requesting him to climb up. He did and she put an arm around his shoulders while Arthur put a hand on his knee.

"Don't worry bud," soothed the Weasley patriarch. "We're here and you're safe." Harry nodded before looking down at the blankets. Molly and Arthur laid down, pulling Harry with them. Mrs. Weasley tucked the blankets around him and made him comfy. "Just go to sleep. We're right here." Harry closed his eyes and felt each of the eldest Weasleys kiss his forehead. He fell into an untroubled sleep, comforted by the fact that Molly and Arthur were there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How have you been this past week?" Jason asked.

Harry smiled. "Good. My nightmares don't come as often anymore and I'm not so paranoid all the time." Jason smiled also. He was glad that Harry had taken his advice about waking the Weasley's when he had a nightmare. It had helped him tremendously to know that they were there and that he was safe.

"I'm glad to hear that Harry. You are surrounded by a wonderful, loving family who want to give you the world. You seem to be finally starting to realize that. I'm proud of you." Harry blushed and looked down. He really had started to realize that. When he began to figure that out, his emotions calmed themselves somewhat and he wasn't a nervous wreck any more. Jason had decided that he wasn't a threat to himself anymore and the precautions that were taken before to protect him became somewhat lax. When Harry got out of the crisis stage, Ron was re-welcomed back into society. Harry had forgiven him, so everyone else did. They just made sure that Harry was never left alone with Ron.

"So Harry, are you ready to move on to your years at Hogwarts?" Jason asked. They had pretty much gotten through Harry's years with the Dursleys and Harry seemed ready to move on. Harry nodded. Jason began by explaining what happened during Harry's first year. Harry would nod or correct him if he got something wrong. When something upsetting would come up, Jason would stop and give Harry time to cry or pull himself together or do whatever he needed to.

When the session was over, they went downstairs to be greeted by Mr. Weasley. "How are you feeling Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Alright," Harry responded, his voice still a little shaky. Mr. Weasley noticed and pulled Harry into his arms. He held him tight and Harry buried his face into Mr. Weasley's shirt. Jason nodded to Mr. Weasley and left through the Floo quietly, leaving Harry with Arthur.

When Harry pulled back, Mr. Weasley smiled at him and pulled him over to the couch to sit and continue reading the book he had been reading when Jason arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sessions continued like the one before it. Jason reiterating what happened to Harry during his years at Hogwarts, Harry responding with nods or tears, and someone waiting to collect him afterward to keep an eye on him. He always seemed more vulnerable after the sessions with Jason since all of his deepest insecurities were brought out and discussed upon.

Harry was becoming more comfortable with discussing his feelings outside of the sessions too. If something was bothering him and it was still a couple of days until he saw Jason, he would talk with Ginny or Hermione or Bill or someone who was around. He was getting more open about crying outside of the sessions. Everyone was very happy about this. As much as they hated seeing him cry, they knew it was good for him and did everything they could to comfort him and make him feel like a part of the family, which he was.

Right now was one of those times when something was eating him and Jason wasn't around. He kept mulling over his parents. He remembered seeing them in the Mirror of Erised in his first year. He looked around at the Weasleys in the living room. The one thing he envied that they had was a family. He knew he was part of their family and he felt like it too, but Molly and Arthur weren't his real parents. He was still having trouble getting over the fact that his real parents weren't there. He wanted to hang out with them, talk with them, have them see him off to Hogwarts, play Quidditch with his Dad, and play board games with his Mum. It still hurt him a lot when he saw kids with their parents, especially little kids who go around with their parents in public, being carried by their father or nuzzled by their mother.

Harry looked down. These were overcoming him too much. He gripped his hands into fists and shut his eyes tight in an attempt to control his emotions. Ginny noticed his distress and looked at him.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" she whispered. Harry looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "What is it?" Harry shook his head. By now, Mrs. Weasley noticed that something was wrong and came over and sat next to Harry.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked. At this point, everyone realized something was going on and they all looked at Harry. Feeling overwhelmed, Harry clasped his hands together and shook his head again. "It's okay Harry. You don't need to be scared." But Harry still refused to open his mouth. Ginny realized what was wrong. He was getting overwhelmed by everyone leaning over him.

"Hey guys, back off," Ginny said. "Give him some space." They all looked at each other and then leaned back, giving Harry room to breathe. Harry looked out and them breathed out a slow breathe.

"Thanks Gin."

"No problem," she responded, giving him a peck on the cheek. "So, what's up?"

Harry looked at his lap. "It's just that I really, _really_ miss my parents. I wish that I could have grown up with them around. I-I…I just want them back." His voice broke at the end and he covered his face with his hands. Ginny put a hand on his back and rubbed gentle, soothing circles into it. When she heard a sob, she pulled him into her arms. Mrs. Weasley took Harry's glasses and Harry buried his face in the crook of Ginny's neck. Ginny whispered soothing words of comfort to him as he cried.

Everyone one watched on, sympathy written across their faces. They knew Harry didn't want pity, he just wanted love. Watching him broke their hearts. Hermione got out the journal that Jason had given them to write in all the times something like this happened. They would write what happened down, and then give the journal to Jason when he came so that he knew what happened over the course of the week and could address the problems with Harry.

Harry cried and cried until he couldn't cry any more. He eventually calmed down, but didn't remove himself from Ginny's embrace. She held him tight, letting him know that she was there for him. He pulled back after a couple of minutes and everyone's hearts shattered even more. Harry's face was covered in tears, his eyes were bloodshot, his face was swollen, and he had the same look as a lost puppy. Ginny's shirt was soaked through with Harry's tears.

Mrs. Weasley reached over with a tissue and gently wiped Harry's face off. Harry leaned his head on her shoulder as she cleaned him up. She then handed him a tissue to blow his nose with. She gave him his glasses. Harry looked at Ginny and noticed her shirt.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry," she responded. I would rather my shirt be soaked then you keep all those tears bottled up inside you." She then pulled him into a hug. When they released each other and Mrs. Weasley dried Ginny's shirt with a spell, Harry laid his head on her shoulder. He was exhausted. Ginny wrapped an arm around him and ran her fingers through his hair. After a couple of minutes, he was asleep. Mrs. Weasley reclaimed hi glasses and draped a blanket over him. Everyone went back to what they were doing, talking with each other quietly about what had just happened and making sure not to wake Harry up.

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have been very busy with life. School just started and I've been very occupied. I also had a bout of writer's block. So…sorry._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fourteen_

The next month went smoothly. There were little episodes like the last one, but Harry was making good progress with Jason. They were at the point where Harry could be left alone in Molly and Arthur's bedroom with all the charms so that he could have some time to himself.

In fact, Jason was thinking about an experiment he wanted to try. He wanted to leave Harry alone, without any charms, in the Burrow for a couple of hours and see what would happen. They only charm that would be in place would be one that would alert the Weasley's, who would stay at Shell Cottage, if Harry did hurt himself.

Jason brought up the idea with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were hesitant at first, but decided that they would go along with it. Jason was Harry's healer and he was a professional, so if he thought that it was a good idea, then it probably was.

"I guess we'll do it," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'm just worried. What if something happens? I'm sorry if I seem overbearing, I just love Harry with all my heart and I don't want him to get hurt."

"I understand Mrs. Weasley," replied Jason. "I know what you mean. I don't want Harry to get hurt either. If he gets upset and needs dome comfort, the option for him to go to Shell Cottage will be there. We will be able to see if he is able to seek comfort on his own."

So it was decided. Harry would be left alone for three hours the next day. The idea was explained to everyone else and Harry was eager to try it.

The next day at noon, the Weasley's and Hermione went over to Shell Cottage with the promise to be back at three. When they left, Harry went to his room and read a book. He was alone and he didn't know what to do with himself. He went outside and flew around on his broom and bit and got some lunch. He was bored afterwards and it was only 2:30. The Weasley's weren't due back for another half hour. He sat in the living room and looked around at the all too quiet house. It was kinda depressing.

He started to feel alone. He didn't like being left alone. It made him feel abandoned. He knew that he could go to Shell Cottage, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to take that step yet. So he sat there and got slowly more depressed. After a couple minutes, he got up and went into the kitchen. He was on the verge of tears and needed pain. He pulled out a knife and held it over his arm. He wanted to cut himself, but something on the table caught his eye.

Never moving the knife he took a step forward to see what it was. It was one of Hermione's books. There was something shiny sticking out of it. Using the hand not holding the knife, he pulled it out of the book and looked at it. It was a picture. He looked more closely and realized that it was a picture of him, Ron, and Hermione. It was taken in their third year. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were laughing at some long-forgotten joke. It was a muggle picture, a memory frozen in time. It appeared that Hermione had been using the picture as a book mark.

Harry smiled and slid the picture back into the book. He made a mental note to ask Hermione if she could copy it later. Harry took another look at the knife and sighed. He then put the knife back in the drawer and sat down in a chair at the table. Unbeknownst to him, the Weasley's, Hermione, and Jason had arrived when Harry had walked into the kitchen and were watching him to see what he would do. They looked on proudly when Harry out the knife down, making the decision on his own to not hurt himself. Molly, Ginny, and Hermione had tears in their eyes and the boys looked close to it. Jason couldn't stop beaming. He always felt amazing when one his patients made the big step choosing not to hurt themselves.

Jason stepped in and cleared his throat, making their presence known. Harry looked up. "Hi," He said. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Jason replied. Harry looked down. Jason walked forward, knelt in from of Harry and wrapped his arms around him a hug. Harry hugged him back.

When they pulled away, Harry looked Jason in the eyes and said, "I don't want to die anymore." Jason's grin got wider and everyone else started crying. Jason pulled Harry back into his arms. When he let go, everyone else took turns squeezing the life out of Harry. As if reading his thoughts, Hermione pulled the picture out of her book, waved her wand over it, effectively copying it, and handed the copy to Harry. Harry smiled and hugged Hermione.

He then stood up and walked up the stairs. Everyone followed him and watched with smiles on their lips as Harry pinned the picture to his wall, in a place where he could see it every night before he want to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two weeks after Harry had made the wonderful decision to keep living. He now openly seeked help on his own. He was having his last session with Jason.

"Just remember Harry, I'm always a floo call away."

"I'll remember Jason. Thank you." He then hugged Jason.

They walked downstairs into the crowded living room. "I now announce Harry fully cured!" Jason said with a flourish and a bow. Everyone cheered and hugged Harry. Mrs. Weasley dished out ice cream to celebrate and Harry had a great guilt-free time with his family.

_A/N: Finally done. I got major writer's block with this story. I feel like the end was kinda rushed, sorry. Hope you liked it. Thanks for all the support and positive comments on my first story! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hey guys, you have probably gotten a lot of emails from me about this story and I'm sorry for that. I decided to go back and change some parts of this story that I was not happy with. I also did a little bit of grammar checking. I don't think I caught all the mistakes, but oh well. If you see any that you want fixed, message me. I am currently working on my other stories. I know that I have not been active lately and I am sorry. I have been extremely busy and have not had time. I am working on them, though, so have hope. Sorry to get you all excited about a new chapter and then only getting a lousy authors note. Talk at ya guys later!_


End file.
